


A Not So Ordinary Morning

by 2Loverz



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Loverz/pseuds/2Loverz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a morning kiss leads to life changing matters</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Not So Ordinary Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the here mentioned people (insert sad face here)  
> Additional warning: this story is sappy as a motherfucker (not my idea :p)

"Good morning, baby" Tommy heard a voice. A voice that sounded rather far away. 

"Morning beautiful" the voice said again, much closer now and then there was a tongue on his ear, kissing it softly. A mhhhh-noise escaped Tommy's throat making Adam chuckle lightly. Tommy pushed his head towards the mouth that was now playing softly on his ear, the tongue sneaking through the loops of his piercings; a hint of teeth was added that now was tugging softly on it. Another pleased noise escaped his lips.  
"You like that don't you, kitty" . Tommy nodded, a pleased smile plastered all over his face. "I know you do". Now this talented tongue made it's way down his throat, leaving a wet trail all along its way. 

 

When said tongue met Tommy's collarbone he used a little bit of teeth and bit softly down on the tender flesh. "You taste so good, baby" Adam purred. Tommy moaned in response "uuuhhh". Adam smiled against Tommy's skin and made it's way down his chest. Putting a hand in Adam's hair Tommy stopped him from going lower, pulling him up again instead. 

 

When he pulled him close, so close he could feel Adam's breath hot against his own face he opened his eyes. His brown puppy eyes meeting Adam's ocean blues. Both pairs of lips curl into a smile before they fused together. It wasn't an urgent kiss, they weren't trying to get anywhere; just slow and lazy and sensual kissing- with so much feeling. 

 

It wasn't long before they deepened the kiss and Adam's hands made their way into Tommy's air, tugging it slightly. Knowing Tommy liked having his hair pulled Adam laughed lightly when he heard his lover purr right after. Adam then pushed a leg between Tommy's and began to rub it up and down his boyfriend's hardening member. Both breathing rather heavily in a matter of seconds. 

 

The hot kiss; their tongues dancing together and the perfect slide of their lips against each other and now Adam's knee rubbing between his legs made Tommy sure he'd be a panting writhing mess before they'd even try getting out of bed - and they didn't even were close to having sex at this point. 

 

It's all Adam's fault. Never did Tommy react to a person like he reacts to Adam. They way he makes him feel. Special. Adam never fails to make him feel tingly all over and excited. No matter what Adam does, it makes Tommy want him more and more; so much it almost hurts. He's so in love with this man. He often wonders how did he get so damn lucky to get to call Adam his boyfriend. And about one thing he's damn sure: he wants to share his entire life with this beautiful human being. 

And as for Adam it's the exact same. He might have had his fair share of lovers and boyfriends but none was quite like Tommy. Tommy always made him smile and laugh. One touch of Tommy or just having Tommy by his side makes Adam feel safe, loved and accepted like never before. Adam knew when asked who he sees at his side until the end of his life there's only one name to answer: Tommy. 

For both of them the other is the love of their life. Their soul mate. Their home. Their safe-place. Their harbor they could rest at after a stressful day or whenever they felt the need to be held for what reason ever.

 

It was Tommy who suddenly broke their kiss and looked at Adam, not saying a word just looking deep in Adam's eyes, into his soul. The urge, the need to make the final step was there, right now more then ever. He knew he wanted this man to be his, to 100%, in every way possible. And there was only one way left he didn't have him. Not yet. 

 

Tommy felt his body trembling but his voice was calm. "Adam? Marry me!" 

 

Adam's eyes shot open and widened. He didn't know how to respond to that. It was his wish for a long time, to make Tommy his, completely, but he had never expected Tommy to be the one to propose, let alone to be asked this question ever. He always thought he'd be the one asking Tommy to be his for infinity.

 

Tommy shifted slightly on the bed, getting nervous. Was it too soon? Does Adam even want this final step? Does he want the complete commitment? These and many more questions ran through his head with speed 6. He knew he didn't have to be afraid, he just felt it, but still he couldn't know for sure. 

 

Long moments have gone by, in which Adam just kept looking into Tommy's eyes. Adam, he was not 'here', Adam's eyes told him that. He was somewhere else. Lost in the question Tommy had just asked him. And lost in his eyes- “Never let me go” they said. And that's exactly what Adam intended to do, he just needed to gather his mind and push the words through his lips. He simply didn't trust his voice just yet.

 

"Adam" Tommy all but whispered, a slight hint of insecurity and fear of rejection in his voice now. Eyes full of love, voice low; Adam never heard his voice being so sincere.  
Adam still wasn't sure to trust his voice at this point, so all Adam could muster was leaning down and kiss Tommy like there's no tomorrow. He put all the love he had for this man into the kiss, hoped that this would be answer enough. But he knew he needed and wanted to give Tommy a proper answer. When taking a breath was a necessity their lips parted, both of their lips shiny wet with a slim layer of saliva from the kiss.

 

Adam's pointer finger slid slowly over Tommy's lower lip. "You are so beautiful, Tommy" he said softly, cupping his check with his other hand and continued, "of course I will marry you. You make me the happiest man on the world". Then he kissed him again, just a soft touch of their lips. 

 

Tommy's head came up and pressed a kiss on Adam's left cheek, "Thank you!".

 

Adam wasn't necessarily the typ of guy who cried at every slightly romantic moment but then again this wasn't just “any romantic moment”. This moment really rattled him to the core, a moment he would never forget. His eyes were shiny and a tear appeared in the corner of his eyes, rolling down his cheek. Moving his thumb to said tear Tommy wiped it away, then licked the tear drop of his finger and smiled. Taking Tommy's hand in his Adam leaned down again to give Tommy another kiss. 

 

Adam's tongue moved against Tommy's lips silently asking for him to open them and they immediately obeyed. Both men moaned when their tongues were wrapped around each other and their lips danced their own slow dance. Their first kiss as engaged couple. Tommy's left hand slid to Adam's neck stroking it softly, while his right hand wound itself in Adam's hair pulling him impossibly closer. The kiss grew heated by every move of their lips. Teeth got involved too and it was beyond perfect. After a few minutes they parted panting heavily. 

 

Adam rolled to his side and threw his arm over his face. He shook his head and laughed softly. 

 

Tommy eyed him curiously. Not able to deny his lips to curve into a smile, Adam's laugh was addictive, just like the rest of him.

 

"I can't believe it" Adam said, his voice full of wonder.

 

"Can't believe what?". Tommy came closer and laid his arm across Adam's body, playing with his chest hair. 

 

"This" Adam said laying his hand upon Tommy's. "Us. We."  
Tommy smiled at him, "Engaged". He pronounced the word so carefully as if it was fragile and most likely to break if he said it any louder. "Sometimes I wake up and hope this is not just a way too good dream".

 

Tommy then pinched his cheek. 

 

"What was that?"

 

"Just made sure it's not just a dream" Tommy grinned. 

 

"I love you" Adam leaned his head against Tommy's "so so much. Forever and ever"

 

"I love you too" Tommy rolled facing Adam and snuggled his head to Adam's shoulder, his arm still splayed over Adam's body. 

 

"Fiancé” Tommy whispered into Adam's ear, making Adam's eyes lighted up, sparkling, at this word.

 

"Fiancé" Adam repeat and smiled at Tommy. 

 

Then both drifted off to another slumber with a smile on their lips.


End file.
